AC Stories Collection
by TheFoolOfTheNoon
Summary: Many things happen in the world of Animal Crossing and not all as grand as fighting monsters. Here is a collection of short and one shot stories that aren't big enough to be made into a big adventure. From small moments with Nacho and Ankha to mishaps with other villagers to Lemons, so expect to see various themes. All stories originated from my Animal Crossing Amino profile.
1. Story 1

Short Story: The Egyptian's be Crazy

/

It was just another day in the town of Mellow with everyone minding their own business. No important events were coming up and no weeds needed to be weeded. It truly was a slow day and none felt it more than the town power couple, Nacho and Ankha.

The two didn't have anything special planned, but they wanted to spend time with each other. Solution? They decided to hang out at one of their houses. Whose house was the major debate, but they eventually settled on Ankha's elaborate home. Which leads to the couple's current situation; cuddling on the couch watching television. What were they watching on such a casual day? The history channel, and today's special is going over popular topics surrounding Ancient Egypt.

*One of the most popular debates surrounding Ancient Egypt is the actual skin color of the race. While the internet itself cannot come to a consensus as the debate itself leans to either white, black, or tan. Research into this subject still remains unclear and...*

"*Sigh* The idiots..." Ankha said.

"Who the researchers or the people of the internet?" Nacho asked.

"The people of the internet, because at least most researchers are trying to be sensible. I mean have you seen the various internet comments and debates about this subject? Only a handful of them are actual good debates with good information, but the rest are just...really?"

"Well you were born in ancient Egypt, so you already know the answer to the question, don't you?"

"More like late ancient Egypt, but yeah. Spoiler alert, the ancient Egyptians are mixed. Due to our connections with various races near our lands it was evitable that there would be mixing races."

"And that's not including the animal people."

"Oh, don't get me started on that. Don't you know that I'm part Anubian Jackal?"

"Y-You are? But you're a cat! How does that work?"

"If you think that's nuts you should have seen my mother, she was part lion and part wild cat. So, you can thank her for me being born as the feline you know and love."

"Whoa...those are some diverse genes."

"Trust me, my family tree makes it seem like they were trying to make the perfect offspring."

"Hey, you won't hear any complaints from me."

"Didn't think you would have some," the feline purred as she nuzzled Nacho's neck before giving it a peck.

*Our next subject hovers over the various possible ways the young pharaoh King Tutankhamun met his end. *

"Oh, hey it's King Tut! Did you know the only reason why his mummy is famous is because he was the first intact mummy humanity discovered in your home?"

Ankha looked upwards for a moment to think before answering, "Ah yes, I've heard of him. He was already gone from this world by the time I was born, but I heard stories and gossip about him. However, none of it was flattering. Did you know one of his nicknames was the Pharaoh's seat warmer? It was apparent that he wasn't completely taken seriously during his reign, but he was very young from what I been told."

"Yikes, add that to the number of problems they found on his mummy and the poor guy had a rough life."

"Hmph, tell me about it. Pretty much the entire royal bloodline was based on sibling marrying sibling. At the time I considered it normal just as everybody else did, but my family noticed that there is a problem with the attempts to keep their blood 'pure' and tried warning the Pharaoh of their generation. However, their warnings were ignored and they were threatened with death if they did not cease what the pharaoh called blasphemy. As you can already figure out, they chose their lives over the Pharaoh's."

"Yikes, and here I thought the lice that nipped at them was bad."

"The lice? Oh, heavens I'm glad civilization found a way to take care of those pests. I hate those small bugs as much as I hate fleas."

"Was it because they had to shave your hair to get rid of the lice?"

"Yes! I mean it was normal for all Egyptians, but it was frustrating at the time as I wanted to grow out my hair."

"What about your body? I mean it's thin and all, but have you ever had to shave that as well?"

"Not really, as a nice bath gets rid of any pests on my body, but my hair is another story."

"You had a wear wig?"

"Yeah...it's embarrassing. I'm so glad photography wasn't invented during that time."

"Well I'm sure you looked fine for your age."

"Of course, you would say that. You're my boyfriend, one of your duties is to make me feel better and vice versa."

"Is it working then?"

"A little."

*Another interesting debate is the appearance of Cleopatra as...*

"Which one you nitwit?" Ankha shouted out mockingly.

"Which one? What do you mean Ankha? I thought there was only one Cleopatra?"

"Hah! That's what popular media wants you to think Nacho. Actually, the Cleopatra you and everybody is familiar with is Cleopatra VII Philopator, or simply Cleopatra the seventh."

"The seventh? There was more than one Cleopatra?"

"Yup, and spoiler alert she looked nothing like the actors who portrayed her in the movies."

"Well I can believe that! Only an idiot believes that an actor is what a historical figure actually looked like."

"Oh, don't be like that Nacho. I'll admit they're getting better with the portrayals these days, but honestly they made Cleopatra a lot more beautiful than she actually is."

"So how did she actually look since you're the expert here."

"Meh, above average. She doesn't look too bad and is on par with an attractive business woman. The thing is she knew how to own her looks and use them to her advantage. Mixed this with a crafty mind and you got one heck of a femme fatale."

"Wow, that's amazing to hear Ankha! Have you two met personally? Because it sounds like you did."

"Well, due to the circumstances of my birth I was treated like royalty, so yeah we have met at various times. We were more acquaintances than friends though. She always loved to keep secrets to herself, it's how she stays on top according to her."

"So, she was always planning?"

"Pretty much, she was the kind a person to make a plan for every important individual she met."

"What kind of plans?"

"Eh, probably assassination or some form of sabotage should I try something to threaten her power. You know, the usual things rulers tend to do."

"Wait what? Weren't you worried about that?"

"No, because I didn't know better at the time. Heck, I used to hate her for a period in my life after she left us in confusion during a battle that cost me everything I knew, but as time passed, I cooled down. There wasn't a point to holding a grudge when the person you hate is long dead. Despite how powerful she was, she went out with a whimper as I learned from the history books. I didn't know if it was out of pity or respect, but I took up the name Cleo once when I was walking among the populace."

"Yikes, that's heavy stuff...wait. Wasn't there a famous actress named Cleo Saracopha?"

"Sound like a coincidence to me," Ankha said with a sly smile.

"Ankha...was that you?"

"Dunno, but she sounds talented."

"Dang its sweetie, how long were you making movies?"

"Hmm...what year were you born?"

Nacho gave a sigh as Ankha look over to him with a playful smile. This melted away whatever mild frustration he had from the feline's playful antics. He can't help it, his girlfriend just has that effect on him. The two shared a quick kiss before turning their attention back to the television.

*With so many mystery's and so many questions about the ancient Egyptians, it only makes what we find even more astonishing. As amazing the ancient Egyptians are with their achievements I personally have to say, The Egyptians be Crazy. *

"Yes, yes they are," Nacho said as he turned off the television, "and I wouldn't have it any other way."


	2. Story 2

Short Story: Brewing Affection

Author's note:

Here's a really short one for you folks, this story was made in response to a friend on the amino named Nion. They created a rather wonderful art piece depicting my Mayor and Ankha. Sadly I'm unable to show it here, but this short story was made to give the image more impact. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

/

Nacho's P.O.V.

It was just another day in the town of Mellow and well it has been a tiring day for me. Not too long after I return to town on one of my long-distance trips I was already swarmed with some requests from my fellow villagers. It's now noon and I was looking forward for some nice Brewster coffee as I walked into his establishment and plopped down on a nearby seat.

"Whew...mayoral work gets exhausting after a while."

"Hoo...I bet it does mayor. I take it you had a busy day so far?" Brewster asked.

"Yeah, but I suppose that is to be expected as I do take out of town trips every now and then. Not to mention Isabelle, as I tried taking a portion of her work load in the past; worst decision of my life."

"Then perhaps you should stop taking these trips mayor?"

"I would but...they're important. I'll take the usual by the way."

"As you wish, but I must ask. What makes these trips so important that you would disappear from town for so long? You know the others worry about you sometimes, especially Ankha."

My eyes widen upon hearing this, "Ankha? She has been worried about me?"

Brewster gave a scoff, "Don't be so surprised mayor. You two have been becoming close friends these days."

Brewster words rang true as I recalled the many times, we hanged out with each other. We shared many laughs and we did have some fun playing hide and seek with the others. It seemed only yesterday that I met her when I first became mayor.

I sighed at the memories before being brought out of my head at the sound of someone entering the building; it was Ankha. She noticed me and gave a friendly wave before walking over and taking a seat next to me.

"I'll take my usual Brewster," she said without delay.

"Of course,...hoo."

As the pigeon man went to work on her coffee, I shot her a smile, "Hey Ankha, didn't you would be taking a coffee break today. You usually drink your coffee in the afternoon or the morning."

"Well that's because I was looking for you, but you were all over the place so tracking you down was a challenge. When I saw you through the window, I thought it would be nice to get some coffee as well."

"Really now? You were looking for me? I'm honored your highness."

She smiled, "Oh hush you flatterer."

"Whatever, so what do you need me to do? Get a petition signed from another town? Find you some perfect fruit? Find a rare bug or fish? I'll do it right after I get my coffee."

"Oh no, after what you been doing all morning, I could never do that to you!"

I gave out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank goodness. Because if you asked for any of those things, I don't think I could have said no."

Ankha gave me a concerned look before Brewster came with both of our coffees and placed in front of us.

"Please enjoy...hoo."

After that he left us both alone so we can continue speaking in peace.

"So, if you didn't look for me for any of those things then why did you seek me out?" I asked with a small smile as I absent mindly reached for my coffee.

"Well, considering what you have already accomplished so much so early in the day I thought it would be appropriate to help you take a break."

"A break huh? How I may ask are you going to help me take a break?"

"Well...I have a nice couch with some snacks and T.V. with your name on it. That is...if you're willing take my offer?"

I took a gulp of my coffee as I though over her offer. She took a sip of her own as she waited for a response.

"Tempting...what kinds of snacks are we talking about?"

Ankha beckoned me to lean closer before whispering in my ear, "Potatoe chips, dip, and one whole pizza."

I blinked a couple of times before smiling, "Throw a movie in and consider me in."

"Already have a few planned..."

I felt a tingling sensation travel down my spine and it wasn't because of the coffee, "Alright then, you convinced me. What time?"

"4:30 p.m. don't be late."

She then booped me on the nose before placing some bells on the counter before leaving. I was going to say something about her coffee, but upon closer inspection I realized she drank it all already while I still had a third to go.

"Huh, that conversation was more invigorating than the coffee."

"Or a mix of both...hoo."

"Maybe, but I guess now I have plans today."

"Indeed, if you ask me it sounds like a date."

I nearly spit out my coffee upon hearing this, "D-Date? Nah, it's just two friends hanging out! Nothing else!"

"Hoo...sure it is."

I drank the rest of my coffee before placing my bells on the table, "Whatever, thanks for the coffee Brewster."

The pigeon man nodded, "No problem, I hope to see you again...hoo."

"Yeah, until next time."

I left the coffee shop with more energy than I had before and some mixed emotions after Brewster pointed out that Ankha's invitation as a date. I mean yeah it can sound that way, but we're just very good friends. I mean she doesn't like me that way, right? The thought would haunt my mind for a while before fading as I went back to work once again.


	3. Story 3

Short Story: A moment with Marshal

Author's note:

This short story was made for a contest on the amino that has long since passed. It was called, (acstorytime) and to break from the norm I decided to use a character other than my mayor; Marshal and Kiki! This story takes place during the second main story of my A.C. main series.

/

Sitting alone in a messy room is a white squirrel watching television; this squirrel is Marshal. He was watching a cartoon where a hero was going a journey to save the world. Along the way said hero made new friends and companions that joined him on his journey. Oh, how he wished that such a thing would happen to him, but his part time job of running a cafe stopped him from trying to find or join an adventure. Mix this with his efforts to land a job as a designer and already he was a busy squirrel.

"*Sigh* Even when the opportunity for adventure comes knocking at my door, I couldn't answer the call," He said as he recalled the zombie incident that struck this town.

He wanted to stay behind and fight off the clone zombies, but Kiki managed to convince him to evacuate before splitting off to find others to help. When he got out of the town, he was surprised to learn that Kiki wasn't among those who escaped the town. This made him feel awful and in turn he wanted to get back to town to find her, but he was unable to. It was only after a day he learned that the crisis has been resolved thanks to Mayor Nacho's efforts.

"Nacho...action always seems to call you buddy. I can count the number of times you left the town on important business trips before coming back with bandages. Then when the zombies came you solved the entire problem in one night. Sulky, then you get called off on another adventure from these people on a strange boat with your girlfriend in tow. It's almost isn't fair."

He gave another sigh, he could only imagine the adventure the mayor is having right now. He will admit that he is jealous of the mayor's exciting life, but he can't really blame anyone but himself for not taking any initiative in the first place. Still, he wished that he could take part in some of the excitement and live for once.

*Knock, knock*

A knock at his door caught his attention. Who would be knocking at his door at this time? He only had a handful of friends in this town, so out of them who is visiting him?

"Hello, Marshal? Are you home?"

It was Kiki, somebody he still has trouble looking at her as the guilt of not following his gut and plunging himself into danger still haunts him. However, the young cat is persistent as she knocked again and called his name again. With a defeated sigh Marshal got off his sofa and walked towards his door and unlocked it. Opening the door, he saw the black female feline in all her glory. Her yellow piercing eyes stared at him with worry to which gave Marshal an idea why she was visiting.

"Yes Kiki, what brings you to my home today?"

"I just thought it would be nice to visit you, I'm not intruding on anything am I?"

"No, it's fine please come in."

Marshal can tell he was doing a poor job at hiding his thoughts as once they both sat down on the sofa the feline had a question ready for him.

"Marshal are you okay? You seem distant today."

"It's...nothing. Would you like some tea?"

"Uh sure?"

Marshal mentally thank the heavens that worked as went about to making the tea. It was borrowed time for sure, but it was enough for him to regain his composure. Once adding the finishing touches on the tea, he returns to the sofa and placed the pot on the table in front of them with its small plate underneath it. Marshal then return to the other table and picked up the teacups which was annoying as it took some effort for him to reach the table.

"This is an interesting show you're watching Marshal."

"It's an anime, the story isn't anything too special, but the use of trains as both transportation and a battle ground kept me interested."

"Really? I didn't think you had an interest in trains."

"Well it's a hobby. I'm a bit of a nerd when it comes to the inner workings and history of trains. With that said, let's not talk about it as I could end up running my mouth for half an hour."

Kiki laughed, something that gave Marshal relief as he thought maybe he could get her to forget her concerns about him. Unfortunately, no such luck came to him.

"Uh, so...things are going to be a bit quieter with the Mayor gone. How do you think he's doing far from home?"

Marshal didn't want to think about the possibly awesome adventures the Mayor was having. Just the thought alone was enough to ruin his mood, but the girl was expecting an answer and so he begrudgingly responds, "I don't know, having the time of his life? I mean he has his girlfriend with him, so I can only imagine all the romantic moments they're having."

"That's true, a new exotic land is the best romantic getaway a couple could have! Granted it's a business trip, but I bet they can get away with it. *Sigh* Ankha is so lucky to have someone like the mayor."

Marshal though a fellow romantic, can't help but feel jealous at Kiki's description. It just added to the fact that he wished he stayed behind during the zombie crisis. To be a hero, just like his friend the Mayor.

"Yeah...lucky."

"There it is again, something is bothering you Marshal you can't hide it."

"It's nothing Kiki please drop it."

"No, ever since the zombie attack you been acting more distance recently. Please tell me what's wrong Marshall."

She has her pleading face on, something that Marshall was weak against as who in the right mind would say no to those eyes? She's just adorable with those glimmering eyes. Though it didn't stop Marshal from trying as he focused his attention to his tea, but he saw her reflection in the liquid and with it her eyes. To this he cursed under his breath and put the tea down before facing Kiki. The cat was awaiting his response and with a sigh he came clean.

"Kiki...be real with me. Can I be a hero?"

"What?"

"Please just answer the question."

"Sure, but where is this coming from?"

"Kiki, to tell you the truth I'm...jealous of the mayor."

"Jealous? What for? You two are good friends what you have to be jealous for?"

"For going on adventures and being a hero!"

Kiki was surprised when Marshal raised his voice. The white squirrel took a moment to calm himself before continuing.

"Ever since the zombie fiasco, I felt like that I didn't do enough and I should have stayed behind fought against the threat, but instead I ran like everyone else. This feeling grew worse when I learned that you were among the taken, and I beat myself over it until the Mayor solved the entire situation. Even then I never forgave myself for not doing anything more."

"Marshal..."

"I just want to be a hero for once, to go on a adventure and stop the bad guy. But all I did was yell at people to evacuate instead of doing anything at all."

"That's where you are wrong Marshal. You helped a lot of villagers escape by doing what you did. Besides, if you stayed behind there was no doubt that you would have been captured like me!"

"But..."

"But nothing mister! You are a hero! Sure, you didn't go on an adventure, but you still helped people. By definition you are a hero in your own right."

Marshal wanted to deny her words, but couldn't as it held truth. While it was true that he didn't go on an adventure he still saved people and that is something a hero does.

"You know what you're right! I am a hero in my own right! While the Mayor was gone, we among others helped people escape the zombie attack! The mayor may take center stage, but if it wasn't for us then more people could have been taken."

"Yeah!"

"We're all heroes!"

"Yeah!"

"And I still wish that I gone on an adventure!"

"Yeah wait what?"

"Heh, sorry I just really want to go on an adventure, but thanks Kiki I needed that. I feel a lot better now."

"That's good! I'm glad that I was able to help you out of your funk, and who knows maybe one day you will go on an adventure."

"Yeah that would be the day."

The two fell into silence as they resume watching the show. Laughing at the protagonist as he straight up charged into battle wearing nothing but his bare undies as his group was taken off guard by an attack. Needless to say, the two shared great day together.


	4. Story 4

One Shot: Love on an Island

Author's note:

Hello everyone! Three short stories and now this behemoth! The reason for this is that this story was requested by my friend Lavi. As a fair warning, he asked for a lemon in this story and it is there. While this one shot is more story than lemon I still feel like I need to give you viewers a fair warning just incase you aren't into this stuff. This story is mainly about Lavi and his favorite villager Whitney so that is the main pairing of this story. I'll try not to make one shots this long in the future, but sometimes the story calls for it. Anyway I hope you all enjoy the story and feel free to tell me what you think about it!

/

Lavi's P.O.V.

It was a nice day today; the skies are only partially cloudy and the seas are as calm as ever. Yup, on days like this I think it was a good idea to invite Whitney and Rolf to a week-long adventure on a deserted island. As weird as that sounds, I heard from a friend of mines from another town that this Deserted Island Escape is all the rage these days. Granted it requires three Play Coins each, but I heard nothing but good things about this game of survival. It's an experimental business expansion from Kapp'n so it's first come first serve right now.

So, here's the rules, we get dropped off on an island and we need to find three major components of a raft and escape the island we got dropped off on. Now we got a time limit, twelve days, we got twelve days before Kapp'n comes back to tell us we failed. Another thing we need to worry about is food, we need to make sure to have at least a day's worth of food or we'll end up failing anyway and Kapp'n will come to pick us up.

"My my...Lavi, I never felt this excited before. The three us on a deserted island, and trying to survive? I didn't think I would get to experience such a thing," Whitney said as she looked over to me and gave me a gentle smile.

I could feel my heart flutter with nervousness and joy, but I did my best to keep my composure, "Heh, yeah. When my friend told me about this place, I just knew I had to bring you two along so we can experience it together."

My relationship with Whitney is close. We're thick as thieves and as close as friends can get. She moved into my town, named Ninten by the way, and eventually stayed as a permanent resident of my town. Despite her refined mannerisms, she is surprisingly a fun person to hang out with and is not beyond having mindless fun. She even told some of personal history like: she is a daughter of a rich family, Fang is her cousin, and she used to date Apollo! That last one surprised me as I remember running into him before in the past; friendly guy.

Anyway, lately I been seeing Whitney in a new light. I began noticing how her fur flowed in the wind, how beautiful her lavender eyes are, and how stunning her figure is under certain circumstances. Some of my residents caught me staring longing at her and joked that I fell love in her after spending so much time together. I denied this like any normal person probably would with the usual excuses, but I been wondering if they're right? Well, this is why I brought Whitney along. To see if these feelings hold up in a survival situation.

As for Rolf, the white Tiger, he is a man that I can consider a friend despite his tough guy demeanor. I mean the guy is a snow tiger and is ripped as heck despite his fur covering his muscles. Who wouldn't want an athletic tough guy in their party when you are on a deserted island? Granted it will be a bit warm, but I think he can handle it. Not much to say about him other than he is reliable and I know he can help handle anything that came our way.

I was wearing an explorer's outfit set, Whitney is wearing a short ocean colored summer dress with light brown shorts underneath and top cover sandals, and Rolf is wearing a tank top and brown cargo shorts with hiking boots.

Eventually, the island came into view and it was pretty small for an island, but at the same time it seems so big. I wonder where did Kapp'n find this island in the first place, but those are questions that will have to go unanswered as our boat reached the pier and we disembarked onto it with the supplies the turtle/ kappa captain allowed us to have.

"Argh, here yea be you three. Now ye land lubbers know the rules, right?"

*Yes, Kapp'n* we all said simultaneously.

"Good, I'll be keeping a close eye on all of ye. You got walkie talkies, a tent, and a small supply of food and water that should last a few days. This is all I'm giving you, everything else you need to find on the island. Also, be careful as there are some large beasties that can hurt you if you are not careful. They won't kill ye, trust me I ran into them a couple of times, but they'll make you sorry for running into them. Aye, that be everything I need to tell ye, so if everything goes well, I be seeing you after twelve days. Have fun!"

With that said, Kapp'n took the boat and left us at the pier of the Island. With the stuff in hand, we walked off the pier and onto the land of the island. One large mountain stared back at us over the trees in front of us blocked the view of any other point of the land.

"Well, here we are! Our Deserted Island adventure starts now!" I exclaimed with confidence.

"Ha ha! I like your attitude Lavi! We'll escape this island in no time!" Rolf said with his crossed.

"Good to see you two are full of energy, but this is still a survival game and we only have three days' worth of food and water. I think our first order of business is to find a nice place to setup camp and search for supplies," Whitney said as me and Rolf looked at each other and dial our excitement back.

"Right, so we should stick together as we make our way through the island. We need to find a place near clean water and we can easily return to."

"We can try finding a waterfall, but since there is one mountain it would take a while Lavi. Besides, we have twelve days to find those raft parts so we need to spread out eventually in order to accomplish our goal."

"Okay, we're winging it then. Everyone, take a walkie talkie, once we find a nice spot to set up the tent, we're going to fan out to look for food or supplies."

"Not a better idea, but it's a flexible plan that's for sure."

"I like it!"

I snorted a little, but I have faith in our ability to survive. I mean, I dealt with much hairier situations in my other job so this should be a piece of cake.

**Day 1:**

Most of our first day, the day we arrived, was searching for a nice place to set up our tent. We stayed together for safety and had some mild chit chat. We didn't talk about much other than the island itself and how lively it looked. We stumbled upon some potentially helpful items like a sturdy stick, some rocks, and a parchment of all things. Well I found them to potentially helpful, Whitney and Rolf looked at me like I was crazy, but I knew what I was doing. We also found some fruit trees which gave us two more days' worth of food.

Eventually though, our first run in with trouble reared its ugly head. As we were walking, suddenly an oversized centipede crawled out of a bush and hissed at all three of us. Whitney nearly jumped at the size of the creature while Rolf and I took a defensive posture.

"Huh, so this is what Kapp'n meant about large beasties," I commented as I sized up the creature as it lifted its head to intimidate us.

"That is one big centipede, you think we can take it?"

"Maybe, we need to be careful though. It can't take us both on, but it doesn't mean it won't try."

"Be careful you two, the last thing we need right now is an injury."

"We got it Whitney," I look over to Rolf and his eyes met mine, "On three?"

"Yeah, on three."

I slowly counted down and once I hit three, we bum-rushed the creature with our fists flying. Not the greatest plan, but we didn't have any weapons on standby. Of course, Rolf being a snow tiger helped us out a lot as we attacked the creature. After a big scuffle, the creature had enough and ran away as Rolf and I let out a large satisfied cry as we beat our chests.

"Whew, that thing is tough."

"Yeah, but we showed it one for."

"Are you two wild men done? It's barely been a day and already you beat up the first wildlife we ran into."

"Heh heh, sorry Whitney, but in all fairness that bug started it."

"Indeed, but still that is no means to be reckless. Next time we need an actual plan should we run into another large creature of that size."

"Right, maybe I could make something out of the stuff we found, but first we need to find a place to set up camp."

"Agreed, until then, we must tread carefully."

We continue our trek for another five minutes as the sun began to set. We found some more materials we could work with along the way as we decided to setup the tent in a rather safe looking spot. It didn't take long to setup the orange tent which was large enough to house all three of us. What also helped is that there are three sleeping bags just for us to sleep in. With such little day time left we decided to spilt up, but not travel far with walkie talkies in hand. We all made sure to go in a straight line so we can easily run back to the tent.

During my little journey, I found nothing of particular use other than the occasional beehive that would buzz in the distance. Honey can be a good food source to collect, but there is no way I'm getting near those things without a sling shot.

"I found nothing on my end, what about you guys?"

"Some fruit Lavi, but not as much as I would like," Whitney replied.

"I found nothing but sticks and rocks! What use is a piece of wood and solid earth?" Rolf exclaimed.

I shook my head, Rolf may be tough, but he isn't resourceful. In my line of work, which isn't just being mayor, I learned to use the resources around me. You'll be surprised what can you do with a rock and a stick. Anyway, daylight was at its end so we called it a day and made our way back to the tent. We reunited at the tent and made our way inside. It was very roomy so we weren't all up in each other's faces as we sat around.

"Not bad for a first day, still it's going to be difficult to explore this island for the raft parts," I said as I empty out the materials I collected; three stones, two sticks, and a piece of cloth.

"I see you been busy collecting Lavi," Whitney said, she seemed to be interested in what I planned with the seemingly random objects.

"Yeah, collecting useless junk."

"Rolf my friend, let me show you what I can do with so called junk," With the crack of my fingers I went to work and in the look of astonishment and surprise from my companions I have created a rather crude sling shot and a butterfly net, "Tada! Sure, the craftsmanship could be better, but with these things we can have an easier time dealing with the wildlife and beehives."

"That's quite amazing Lavi, but they don't look like they'll hold together very well," Whitney said while looking closer at the tools.

"Well I don't exactly have the tools at my disposal to make a real sling shot and net, but I can make more of this stuff if we find more materials."

"Alright, we'll keep a look out then. I just hope they don't break when we need them most," Rolf said as he picked up the sling shot.

"I hope so too, the last thing I want is to be caught with my pants down. Well time to get some shut eye."

"Agreed."

"Ditto."

Thankfully, there was sleeping bags with the camping equipment so we rolled them out and settled ourselves inside. We said good night to each other before I blew out the lamp keeping the tent lit up and casting us into darkness.

/

**Day 2:**

The morning came and of course we ate our rations of the day before picking up the camping equipment and moving onwards in our journey to find a suitable spot to set up camp for good. We got farther this time around while running into more giant centipedes and snakes. A direct shot from my hand made sling shot was enough to send them packing. It was another long an arduous trek as we made our way closer to the mountain. To our luck we found a stream heading away from the mountain. This meant that there is indeed a waterfall at the mountain.

During our trek, I found myself chatting up with Whitney.

"So, Whitney, how are you holding up?"

"Pretty good, not the first time I had to get my fur dirty. Although, I will be taking a long shower once we get back."

"Well if you need a shower, you could use the waterfall. I mean it's like a shower head just always on."

"Lavi, I know you mean well but my fur needs conditioner or else it gets frazzy when drying. I also doubt nature would appreciate me poisoning their water with fur care products."

"Ah, right...never mind."

"No no it's alright, I suppose if I get too filthy, I might have no choice anyway. Just promise me that you won't peep on me...both of you."

"I-I promise!" I immediately shouted which took Whitney by surprise. Rolf on the other hand simply promised without turning back. He wasn't interested in Whitney what so ever so of course he wouldn't do such a thing.

With that settled, we continued our walk in silence as eventually we made it to the base of the mountain. However, the journey took the entire day and we were forced to camp for the night, but on the bright side, there is a waterfall with purified mountain water. As a plus it drops into a nice pool of water that flows into the stream we have been following. We rested for the night, and this time we were determined to set out tomorrow to find the parts we need to escape the island.

**Day 3-4:**

The next two days we spent scouring the nearby landscape to see if we can find any of the raft supplies. I always made sure to give Whitney the sling shot as she isn't a great fighter so it would help her immensely should she got into trouble. I would have given the net to Rolf but he believed that I should keep it. He was right, as I found some more beehives, I could try snag honey from them.

Rolf found a bag of medicine somewhere along his searching and that surprised all of us. Why would a bag of medicine be on a deserted island? We developed a mini theory that Kapp'n scattered them just in case one of us got sick, but one has to wonder how did he have the time to do this. We would never come to a consensus on how this was done so we left the question alone for now.

On the fourth day, I decided to team up with Whitney to look for any raft parts. We headed deeper into a forested area and ran into giant snakes occasionally. The sling shot Whitney had help fended them off without us getting close to them. However, our luck ran out when the tool broke on the last snake we encountered.

"Blast, what poor timing for your shotty craftsmanship to rear its ugly head."

"It was going to break sooner or later, just hoped that it was closer to camp," I checked our surroundings and felt like we're being stalked still.

"Lavi, there is a clearing up ahead. C'mon let's go!"

"Don't need to tell me twice!"

We made a break for it as we heard some more snakes hissing from the shadows. Thankfully, we made it to the clearing and the hissing noises ceased. We looked behind us just to catch a glimpse of a snake tail slithering off into the bushes. Whitney and I let out a sigh of relief as we caught our breaths.

"Snakes, why did it had to be snakes..." I said, quoting a movie.

"This must be their territory; we're going to have to make a break for it again if we want to get back to camp."

"Well, as long as we are here, I guess we can search around here for anything useful."

"Yeah, I suppose we can."

Turning around towards the clearing we saw that it wasn't as cleared as we thought it was as multiple large rocks are surrounding the center of the clearing and stacked on each other to form arches. We were flabbergasted by this sight as there was no way Kapp'n made this, it had to been created before he discovered the island.

"Whoa...how long this been here?"

"Maybe longer than we been around."

"*Whistles* I can believe that, let's check it out."

"Agreed, we may learn something."

We walked under one of the arches and into the center of the strange setup. There was no writing to be found on the slabs of rock and that was very perplexing. However, our visit to the monument was not unrewarded as we spotted a large perfectly cut log. We examined it and found Kapp'n's brand on the wood; it was one of the raft pieces!

"Woo hoo! Score! It's a piece of the raft!"

"I hate to rain on your parade Lavi, but how are we going to get this out of here? The path back cut's through snake territory and it's going to take both of us to push this thing."

"Hmm...there has to be a way," I wracked my brain for some ideas on how to deal with our situation. I looked around for anything we can use to distract the snakes while we push the log. We're going to need something moving and alive to get those things attention, bigger than the log we're going to use.

"Lavi! Look out!" I heard Whitney shout out, breaking me from my thoughts as my instincts took over and I rolled out of the way of an attempted bite attack from none other than a giant centipede, but this one was bigger than the others.

"Whitney stay back! Over here you overgrown bug!" This isn't first giant bug I ever faced in my life, so I wasn't scared of my own safety. However, without the sling shot, Whitney cannot fight the creature. Thankfully, she didn't have to fight as I got the creature's full attention and I have an ingenious idea that will kill two birds with one stone.

"Lavi be careful!"

Whitney's worried voice reminded me that she was watching the entire situation unfold before her. A little thought pop into my head, I could use this as a chance to impress her! Stupid thought yes, but a thought I kept in mind as I led the creature away from the strange ruins. The bug followed me slowly while snapping it's pincer like mouth at me. It was careful and was waiting for me to make the wrong move so it could snap me up.

"Come on...keep your eyes on me..."

The creature swayed its head slowly as I egged it on. It was readying a bite, but little did it know I was leading it to a trap. As I neared the edge of the snake territory, I could hear the snakes hissing behind me. I smiled as I stopped in place and almost immediately the giant centipede lunged at me and I rolled out of the way as the creature missed me by a few inches as it crossed the border line.

"See yah buggy!"

I ran back to Whitney as I heard the creature shriek in surprise as numerous snakes began to lunge and attack the oversized bug with their numbers. The wolf has a look of surprise as I ran to her while the carnage continued.

"Lavi, that was a brilliant! The snakes are now distracted by a bigger threat!"

"Yeah, and now we can get through with the log. C'mon, we need to push and fast!"

Whitney quickly agreed as we got behind the log and pushed it lengthwise. With our combined strength we were able to move the log quickly through the grass and through the original path we took to get here. The snakes completely ignored us as we made our way through, I couldn't help but take a glimpse at the carnage as the giant bug was overwhelmed by the snakes and was trying to run away from the onslaught. I smiled to myself as me and Whitney made our way out the dangerous territory and onto safer ground with the log.

After taking a short break we made the trek back with the log. We informed Rolf of our situation and which direction we took from the camp. We met up halfway and he was able to help us get the log into camp. By the time we got back it was already night time and we had to call it a day. Wasn't a problem though as we were kinda tired from the entire ordeal.

I was about to unzip my sleeping bag until Whitney stopped me.

"Um...Lavi? Do you have a moment?"

"Uh sure, what do you want to talk about?"

"Not here, outside of the tent."

"Oh uh, okay."

Rolf noticed this and decided to poke fun at our expense, "Don't do anything too wild out there you two."

"We're just going to talk Rolf! No need to bring up such vulgar ideas!" Whitney chastised before we both took our leave from the tent.

"Whatever, just make sure you don't make too much noise. I like to sleep you know."

Whitney didn't respond to his tease as we got outside and a little bit away from the tent as she let out a sigh of frustration. The camp was decently lit up thanks to the cloudless sky tonight and I couldn't help but admire how the fur on her head flowed in the wind. It was truly a beautiful sight and I caught my own heart pacing faster than normal.

"*Sigh* That Rolf...well anyway, Lavi...that was very brave of you back there. I honestly thought we were done for when the giant centipede showed up and we had no way out. I was ready to panic when it first attacked you, but you managed to roll away effortlessly and stay calm even when it was staring down at you. To be frank, I'm impressed and thankful for your quick thinking."

"R-Really? I-I mean it's nothing!" I sheepishly scratched my head as I heard the lovely wolf woman giggle at my own awkward response to compliments.

"I suppose not, I mean, you dress up like a super hero in town. Many of the residents started calling you, The Hero of Ninten or Nintendo man. Honestly, I find the names amusing but I suppose they're fitting."

"Gosh, just hearing that makes me blush. You would think a mayor dressing up as a super hero in his off time would be...well I don't know...embarrassing?"

"Only if you want it to be. A mayor must be professional yes, and you do that quite fine when it is required. However, it's refreshing to see a mayor that can relax and be themselves. Hence why we became friends so easily; you're just so approachable!"

"Heh heh, you're making me blush Whitney."

"Oh please, you deserve the praise. I mean, I would be lying if I said you weren't the main reason why I decided to stay in Ninten as a permanent resident."

"W-Wait really?"

"A true lady never lies to those who are close to her, Lavi. Especially close friends like yourself," To empathize her last sentence, she booped my nose with her right-hand index finger. The act nearly had me blushing red like a tomato, which thankfully cannot be seen under the moonlight. However, my reaction to her touch was enough to earn some giggles from her.

"I-I..."

"Oh my, I didn't break you with my compliments, did I? Well I suppose I said all I needed to say tonight. Let's turn in for the night, shall we? We found one of the pieces for our escape and we'll need our rest if we're going to find the rest."

"Y-Yeah...we should. Thanks for telling me this Whitney, it means a lot."

"I'm glad you think so."

We return to the tent and sleep for the night. I was in high spirits thanks to Whitney and was ready to take on tomorrow in full force. However, thanks to that entire setting, my feelings for her are also reaching new heights. I'm starting to believe now that I am in love with her and I'm not sure how much longer I can contain these feelings.

**Day 5-8:**

The days passed and more progress was made. Rolf decided that it was best for him to run solo as it would allow him to run off in directions off the beaten path. Whitney and I decided to stick together thanks to encounter with the snakes and the Giant Centipede. Not that Whitney couldn't handle herself, but she isn't that physically strong against what nature has to throw at us. I made sure to make a slingshot for her to use throughout our explorations. Our game plan to explore this way was a bit slower, but it did yield results as we managed to find the remaining two wooden logs for the raft.

Whitney and I bonded more during our exploration. Not only finding supplies but also taking in the sights of the areas we ended up at. Once we found a nice small lake and decided to walk around it. Another sight is this watch tower we found, climbing up the ladder and reaching the top we were met with a great view over the forest. It was thanks to this that we manage to spot one of the logs we needed. The way we described these small escapades to Rolf had him joking that it sounded more that we're having a date than exploring.

Whitney and I took this accurate description of our time together differently. I was being the stereotypical idiot who was being shocked and in denial. Whitney on the other hand was more amused by the idea. Seeing this did calm me down a bit, but it did nothing to erase the embarrassed look on my face. On the eighth day, we realized we're running a bit low on food. Now that I think about it, we haven't run into much fruit trees in a while now. So, for this day we decided to go on a food supply run. Our plan hasn't changed, Rolf is going solo and me and Whitney are sticking together.

For this, I made a fishing rod for Rolf, a net (last one broke when I swung too hard on a beehive), and a shovel. Rolf took the shovel and fishing rod as he knows a beach that has plenty of fish swimming around. That left me and Whitney with fruit and honey hunting, so we took our tools and headed off.

I remember back at the watch tower seeing a nice area of forest that we haven't explored yet and most likely had plenty of fruit and some beehives we can plunder. So, we headed there which was quite a trek in itself. We ran into one beehive and I took point in dealing with it. I was able to score some globs of honey, but not enough to make it worth a day. Moving onward, we made it to the section of unexplored forest, and lord and behold there was some nice bunches of fruits hanging off the trees just waiting to be harvested.

There was also a load of interesting looking plants lying around, but we ignored them and focused on the fruits. It was a simple process really; we just gave the tree a nice shake or kick and the actual ripe fruit would fall down. I would admit, it's not the most effective process to get fruit, but it's better than taking one that isn't ready at all. It took us at least ten minutes to get close to the maximum we can carry.

"How's it going along Whitney?"

"Doing great Lavi! Just a few more and we'll head back."

"That's great to hear! We're due a break anyway after all that walking we did to get here."

"Indeed, but I welcome this experience. It brings me closer to how my ancestors felt as they worked hard to be successful in life."

"Really now? You haven't told me about them."

"It's a long story, I'll tell you about it when we're on break."

Not too long later, Whitney finished her harvesting and we sat down near a tree and decided to snack on some literal fruits of our labor. During this, Whitney explained to me how her family became rich thanks to the effort of her ancestors in the past. The discipline of hard work and manners is a must in her family as they remember where they started and won't look down on others.

"Wow, from small beginnings."

"Indeed, most high-class people and families tend to forget or ignore what helped them to be where they are today. I cannot begin to tell you the pure stupidity of rich folk I have met in the past. Some entitled brats assuming that I'll like them because we're in the same economic class and sometimes their parents trying to put a price on my hand. My parents are good people and didn't allow such things to take place."

"Oh wow, you never told me about this before."

"There was no point to be frank, but I guess there isn't any harm in letting you know now."

"I guess not, but dealing with those stuck up types must have been tiring."

"It was, you would think being in a rich family myself they would have known that it would take more than wealth to impress me. What I look for in a man is their character, and I mean of good quality too."

"Really now? I guess that's why you were attracted to Apollo, I mean the guy is full of good character. Why did you two break up anyway?" I mentally smacked myself as I realized what flew out of my mouth. One of the things you should not do when talking to a girl you like is reminding her of her previous relationships.

"Indeed, Apollo is a good man and any woman would be lucky to be his partner, but unfortunately that woman isn't me. Not that I mind of course, I enjoy the time we spent together and the experience, but it simply wasn't meant to be."

"Wow, and you two are still good friends? Normally it's hard for exes to stay friends after a break up. I guess your relationship is solid even if you aren't dating."

"Yes, and while for personal reasons I cannot divulge the reason why we broke up. I can at least say I'm happy that Apollo and I remained friends."

A silence befell us and I began to feel awkward as my eye traveled around the environment to look for something else to talk about. My eyes landed on a rather beautiful looking as the petals are a mix of red and pink colors and the stem is a lovely purple. I almost found myself mesmerized by the flora until Whitney brought me out of my stupor.

"Lavi? What are you looking at?"

"Oh sorry, that rose over there caught my attention. It's quite pretty," I pointed where the flower was and Whitney was also taken by its beauty.

"Oh my, it's beautiful! I never seen a rose like that before!"

"Well let's take it then. I don't see why not."

"That is a fair point. I think I shall," this small exchange earned a bit of laughter from the both of us as the lovely she-wolf made her way over to the flower. Nothing was wrong at first as she started pulling on the flower in order to pick it, but suddenly she let out a yelp of pain. Concerned, I got up and ran over to her as she was nursing her finger.

"Are you okay Whitney?"

"I'm fine Lavi, just pricked my finger on one of the thorns. I should have exercised more caution when trying to pick that rose."

"Yeah, you probably should," I said as I looked at the stem of the rose only to find no thorns on it at all, "Uh...where are the thorns?"

Whitney bend down to look with and she was surprised as well to see there was no visible thorns on the rose, "That's strange, I swore I prickled my finger on a thorn."

"Maybe the thorns are tiny?" It was an odd idea, but it was the only thing that made sense.

"Perhaps, but after that experience I think this flower made it's point on not wanting to be picked."

"Did you just make a pun?"

"Yes I did, don't expect me to make them often Lavi."

"Didn't think you would."

We left the unique flower alone and simply picked up our haul before making our way back to camp. I made sure to update Rolf of our status on our way as he updated us on his, he's still fishing but promises to head back when he gets enough fish. The walk back was uneventful as no giant wildlife tried to ambush us from the shadows or nearby foliage. On the bright side, the trees looked nice during the sun set. Whitney and I managed to make some idle chit chat along the way, but I noticed something was off about her during our conversations. She would occasionally pant like a tired dog and pause occasionally to gather herself. I was concerned of course and ask if she needed a break or anything, but she would tell me that she was fine and they just need to reach the camp.

I just accepted her answer and not question it further as obviously she was being defensive about it. Still, I couldn't help but watch over her as her condition doesn't get any better, but thankfully we we're able to finally reach camp and drop off our load. After that, Whitney excused herself before running off some distance away from camp. I didn't think too much of this as she probably needed to use the bathroom. I just hope she doesn't go too far as the last thing I want to do is run out there and stumble upon her doing her business; no one likes it when you walk in on their business.

When nothing to do I began organizing the rations and checking what to eat for dinner. Whitney eventually returned looking less antsy than before, but still looked like something was bothering her.

"You alright Whitney?"

"Y-Yes...I just need some time to collect myself."

"Well nightfall is coming so maybe some sleep will do you some good?"

"Perhaps, anyway how is Rolf is doing?"

"I don't know, I'll check on him," I took out my walkie talkie, pressed the button and called out Rolf, "Hey Rolf, where are you? It's almost nightfall!"

Releasing the button, I didn't have to wait long until the snow tiger responded, "Uh hey Lavi, sorry but I don't think I'll be making it to camp tonight."

"What happened?"

"I uh...I'm a little holed up at the moment if you catch my drift."

"Pitfall?"

"Er...yeah, uh...to tell you the truth it was one I avoided earlier. I guess I was so caught up in my fishing I forgot about the thing on my way back. Looks like I'll be sleeping with nature tonight pal."

"You're going to be alright out there?"

"I think so, surprisingly most of nature ignores you when you are trapped in a hole. Even if they didn't, I'm sure I could handle them."

"Okay then, stay safe out there."

"I will, I just need to pull myself out and I'll find some shelter. See later dude!"

"See yah."

I let out a sigh as I put the walkie talkie away, "I'm guessing Rolf won't be joining us tonight?"

"Yeah, looks like it will be just us for now."

"I see..." Whitney looked like she wanted to say more, but she stopped herself. I have no idea what's going on with her, but can hope it will blow over tomorrow. With the rations we have we ate what can be considered dinner and turned in for bed in the tent.

I tried my best to fall asleep, but my mind was plagued with my feelings towards Whitney. I understand now, I am in love with her, there is no denying that no matter how hard I try. However, I was fighting with the idea whether to tell her now or wait until we get back home. After banging my head for a few moments, I tried to get some sleep as I closed my eyes and tried moving deeper in my sleeping bag.

Five minutes passed and I had no luck falling asleep. It was aggravating to say the least and it wasn't helped by the fact that Whitney was shuffling in her bag. I think she was restless herself and I was about call her out to see if we can get a conversation going, but I stopped that plan when I heard her muttering.

"Oooo...why won't it stop? The feeling...I can't sleep like this! I-I need to relieve myself...oooo...I hope I don't wake Lavi."

It sounded like she needed to use the bathroom again. Which was strange since we went before going to bed. Regardless of my thoughts I listened carefully as I heard the wolf woman slink out of her sleeping bag and move out the tent. I think she took the bag as well as I heard some more unzipping and the sound of a blanket being laid out. Confusion filled my thoughts until I heard one more sound of an unzipping zipper and the dropping of a single piece of clothing; she just dropped her shorts.

"How disgraceful...to think I will be doing this while Lavi is nearby."

My eyes widen as I assume, she is going to do what I think she is going to do. I carefully moved my sleeping bag to face towards the door of the tent. It was close, but the moon light allowed me to see her shadow through the plastic orange walls. Just in time to see her drop her panties. I had to manually close my jaw as it was wide open from witnessing the sight.

"Unnn...it's already wet. I hope I don't make a mess..."

I watched her sit down on the blanket as I heard her muffled breaths before finally the I heard the magic happen. Hearing the wet sounds of her fingers entering her private folds and a lust filled gasp was a surreal experience as never did I think I would be watching someone masturbate much less Whitney of all people. I watched her image move slightly from her body reacting to her fingers presumably going in and out of her sacred garden.

"Ahh! Ahh! Oh yeah...right there!"

The sound of her moans and wet love juices were turning me on. I felt a little tent growing in my nether regions and I mentally cursed myself for letting this happen. I shouldn't be looking at her while she is doing her private business, but why can't I look away? My growing rod felt constrained by my shorts and even more so by my sleeping bag.

"Uff...ah! Faster! Harder! Ah! Ah! Ah!

She increased her intensity and speed as her outline shivered and vibrated faster to match her new speed. I feel like I was going to burst here and there just watching the show in front of me. However, with a lot of will power I was able to turn over and look away from the teasing sight, but the lust filled sounds taunted me along with my erection. But I love Whitney and even if she doesn't love me back, I should respect her privacy!

"Ah! Ermff...almost...unff...there...uh!" Whitney was at her peak and was going to experience her sweet release anytime now, "L-Lavi...I want it d-deep!"

I froze with my eyes wide as dinner plates. She just called out my name while masturbating, what that entails is something I never thought to think about. She's imagining me being inside of her just so she finishes strong, I'm not sure whether to be happy or concerned by this revelation of great proportions.

"Ah! AAh! AAAH! LAVVVVVIIII!"

I can never unhear this in my life. The beautiful, and illustrious Whitney crying out my name as she no doubt squirts her love juices all over her hand and in front of her. The thought turning me on even further as I heard her lean her head back on the tent while panting from the effort. It took a minute before she spoke again.

"Oh my...I shouted his name this time. How embarrassing, to be calling his name out as lover would during intercourse. What would he think if he saw me like this? I don't think I could handle the shame I would feel if he sees me in this unflattering position. Oh Lavi...if only you knew how much you mean to me. Maybe one day I can be bold enough to lay my emotions out to you."

"She likes me? Whitney really likes me that way too?" A question that had me filled with joy and happiness because the answer is obvious.

"Oooo...the feeling is coming back. Why won't it go away?"

Again? She needed to masturbate again? That isn't normal, something is definitely wrong with her if she needs to relieve herself again. I needed to make a move now, do I make my presence known or should I just try to get some sleep? The former option seems to be the more reasonable choice as I don't want to leave her hanging and I have an excuse for being awake. I can only mentally pray this goes well.

"Whitney?" I called out, putting on the fakest lethargic voice I can muster as I moved in my sleeping bag. She freezes up upon hearing my voice and stayed silent as I was now looking back at her outline shown in the tent wall.

It took some time but she responded to my call, "L-Lavi? Did I wake you?"

"Yeah...what are you doing outside for?"

"I...uh...uhm..."

"Are you alright? I mean you were acting funny on our way back to camp so I figured something was up."

"I-I'm...not alright Lavi. I-I think I might be in heat...I don't how or why but it's the only reasonable idea I can think of to call my situation; Mumff," She nearly let out a groan, she was trying to hold back how bad her condition is.

"Wait, does this mean you're?"

"Masturbating? Yes...while you're nearby," I can hear the shame in her voice as she said this, "I'm not proud of it, but this feeling, this urge is not going away! I have already came tonight and it wasn't long until the feeling returned! I'm going to go mad if I don't settle this soon!"

I made my way over to the doorway of the tent, but stopped before trying to go through, "Is there any way I can help?"

Whitney went quiet upon hearing this, the only noises leaving her is the occasional uncomfortable moan or squeak. It took her less than a minute to answer me, "Y-Yes...but I'm not sure if it's appropriate to ask you to...aid me with my problem."

"Whitney...this is awkward for me as much as it is for you, but I want to help you. Clearly this 'heat' isn't going away the normal way and the last thing I want is you to run yourself ragged trying deal with it on your own. So...am I allowed to help you?"

Whitney went silent for a bit before looking at me with begging eyes, "Y-Yes...help me please."

"Okay, wait right there," I went back into the tent to collect our sleeping bags and rolled them up. I returned with them and placed them behind Whitney in order to make her more comfortable in her current position.

"Thanks, I didn't think of doing that."

"Just making sure you're comfortable. Now, I never did this before so should I use my fingers first?"

"Yes...please be gentle Lavi."

"I will, now just relax," she nodded as I kneeled next to her and got to work. Just going with I think was right I slowly moved my index finger around the outside of her entrance. Whitney held back a gasp and shivered a bit at my soft touch as I eventually stopped at her clitoris and began rubbing it. The wolf woman couldn't hold back any more and began moaning in pure pleasure as I continued rubbing it.

"Haah...ahh...Lavi..."

Hearing her turned me on myself and I felt an uncomfortable tent being pitched in my shorts. Thankfully, Whitney was more preoccupied in her own pleasure to notice as I stopped teasing her and went in. I pushed my finger into her vagina and almost immediately her walls contracted around my finger and threaten to break my poor finger. She really needed this and needed it bad for her sake and my own.

"Ow...was not expecting that!"

"S-Sorry! I'm a bit sensitive right now!"

"It's alright Whitney, I'll work around it."

With a little bit more power I was able to move my finger deeper into her love hole. Thanks to the lubrication from her discharging her love juices earlier it was a bit easy to work my way deeper until I reach the limit of my finger's extendibility. Once there I began to move my finger in a small piston motion.

"Ah! Ah! Hah...hah...ooooh..."

That was working for now, the motions surprised her at first but she is slowly relaxing as it went along. However, I needed to make her cum in order to ease off her heat, despite the fact she was enjoying herself right now. I looked at her and saw that she has moved her dress up more to reveal more of her body, more specifically up to her breasts which are nicely shaped c-cup mounds with tantalizing pink nipples. Slowly she was caressing her right breast with the occasional squeeze.

The sight made my already hard rod twitch painfully in my shorts. Didn't help that her erotic moaning was like a melody of lust. I'm not sure what got into me, but I wanted to make her sing. After pulling my index finger out, I added my middle finger and plunged them into her entrance. Whitney nearly screamed in pure ecstasy as her vaginal walls contracted around my finger, but it didn't stop me from moving it as I continued the same piston motion I had done before. However, this time, I was picking up speed and twisting it inside of her which had her arching her back a bit as no doubt the pleasure was intense for her.

"Lavi! Ah! Ah! Hah! Hah! F-Faster! Faster!"

I wordlessly obliged as I hid my own physical pain from my own erection. In and out, in and out, the motions became natural for me as each thrust of my finger drove her closer and closer to the edge. I made a few grunts here and there as I'm using quite a few muscles in making sure the speed is consistent.

"Aaah! Ah! Ah! AAAAAHHHH!"

Finally, after nearly ten minutes of fingering her she climaxed and she squirted almost like a geyser. Her love juices almost coating my arm as I slowly removed my fingers from her vagina. She was breathing heavily as she recovered from her climax, and I was sweating while nursing a somewhat sore arm. Despite the splash she made, I had feeling that it wasn't over and I needed to refresh myself and Whitney before anything else happens.

Getting up from my position I made my way over to the bag while wiping away most of Whitney's love juices from my arm. Once at the bag I pick up two bottles of water and headed back to the still recovering wolf woman.

"Are you okay?"

"F-Fine...but it's still not enough! The feeling is still there!"

"Damn it, I figured as much. Here, drink some water, the last thing we need is for you to pass out from dehydration."

"T-Thanks..."

I uncapped the bottle for her and helped her drink the water slowly before she was able to hold it on her own. I drank some water myself from my bottle before capping as I didn't need as much as Whitney, who of which drank the entire bottle. I was able to admire her body in full view as in addition to her wonderfully shaped breasts, her body was simply stunning to look at. A perfect hourglass figure that is balanced in all the right places. She had a small tuft of pubic fur I hadn't notice earlier as I was fingering her and she had some chest fur fluff that sat above her breasts. Clearly, she has more fur than most canine villagers have, but I didn't mind as it only added to her beauty.

"Lavi..."

"Yes Whitney, do you need something?"

"I-I think I know what can f-finally put my heat to rest."

"Really? What would do it?"

Whitney looked away from me for a moment, still shaking a bit from her unsatisfied heat. Before looking back at me with worried eyes, "Lavi...I need you."

I blinked a couple of times before shaking my head, "I'm sorry what? I must have misheard you, because I could have sworn you just asked me to..."

"Have intercourse with m-me."

My eyes widen, never in my life I would think I would hear those words come from her mouth, "A-Are you sure?"

"Lavi, there is l-literally no one else I can ask. Rolf, out of the question and Apollo, I could never ask him. I-It has to be you Lavi, p-please..."

She looked like she was about to cry. Seeing that hurt me a little as she was really begging to be released from this torture. I love her, and she may have some feelings towards me as well, so there is no reason why I shouldn't take the dive. I'll do it for her sake.

"I'll do it, as the Hero of Ninten I will save you from your torture," removing doubt from my mind and taking a more confident and heroic persona. I became the hero I am well known for in my town, granted this is a special case, but she is a damsel in distress. I began removing my clothes, starting with my explorer's shirt which I unbuttoned easily before revealing my undershirt and my lightly tone upper body. I caught Whitney staring as I removed the undershirt and got to work on my shorts.

I'm by no means a buff person, I mean I do work out as the monster hunting job I do requires me to be fit, but I'm not as big as Rolf or some other hunters I know. Still I can say that I'm proud with my body for what it has become. My dark tan skin nearly glistened in the moonlight and reminded me that this tan is a result of my work over the years.

I pulled my shorts down and revealed the bulge in my underwear that I have been fighting since I started helping Whitney. I actually forgot about that until I felt my boner twitch a little now that it was less restrained by my shorts.

"Oh my, how long have you been hiding that?"

"Er...since I started helping you out," That was a lie, but she didn't need to know that I heard and watch her masturbation session from inside the tent. I removed my underwear and revealed to her my full erect penis, which has already started to leak some precum. There was nothing out of the ordinary about my rod, it's perfectly average as length and size goes.

"T-That must have been hard for y-you to contain."

"Yeah...it was a bit painful, but I was more concerned about you than my own needs."

"N-No need to worry about that now. Come h-here and let us satiate both our n-needs."

I gave a small smile as I walked over to her and helped her out of her dress, so now we are both stark naked. I could barely she her red flushing cheeks as I positioned myself in front of her entrance as she spread her legs; her wet vagina ready to take my rod. We locked eyes as I got closer to and help her wrap her legs around my waist. I laid my penis on top of her entrance and rubbed against it, earning a few moans from her.

"Are you ready Whitney?"

"R-Ready..."

"Okay, but remember I don't have a condom so if I feel like I'm going to cum I'm going to pull out. I don't want to get you pregnant, granted there is already a risk right now but I want to minimize the chance as much as I can."

"I understand Lavi, now take me."

I gave her a smile as I stopped rubbing her entrance and positioned my rod at the entrance of her wet love hole. Slowly but surely, I pushed my rod into her vagina with little resistance thanks to the lubrication from her love juices. Whitney nearly arched her back as she let out a large moan in pure ecstasy.

"Aaaaah yeeeessss!"

I let out a little moan myself as this is my first-time having sex. It felt very warm being inside of her and it took a while for me to get settled with the new sensation before I started thrusting into her. I started slow in order to get the rhythm started before picking up the pace. Needless to say, this felt amazing as my member was massaged by her walls. In and out, in and out, the motions nearly became second nature for me as both moan and groan in pleasure like the horny animals we are.

"Oh god, Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"Augh...oh man, ergh!"

We kept this up, our moaning and cries of pleasure loud and proud as it echoed across the forest around us. This was pure heaven for both of us and we were enjoying every second of it. Eventually, I slowed down much to Whitney's displeasure, but this was quickly replaced by surprise. I pulled out of her and adjusted my position by crossing over her left leg and raising her right leg over my shoulder. This caused her to be on her side and ready for another angle of sexual stimulation. I penetrated her again which got a soft moan out of her before causing her to squeak in surprise as I was able to go deeper inside of her.

"Ah! L-Lavi! So d-deep!"

"I kn-know, how does it feel?" I asked as I started thrusting again.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Haah! I-It f-feels g-gooood!"

Whitney almost howled at the moon thanks to this position and she tell me to go faster and harder with my thrusts. I'm not sure if that was the heat talking or she really wanted it that way. Either way, I obliged and I didn't regret as the female wolf let out a shrill cry of ecstasy as I rammed my hard rod into her. I let out a few grunts of sexual pleasure as I kept up the hard thrusts that felt like it was traveling deeper into her. Words fail to describe the experience itself as her vaginal walls squeezed my member from a different angle. I actually lost track of time and how long I was going at it in this position; it just felt too good.

Eventually, I decided I had enough of this position and changed it once again. This time standing up, Whitney didn't even complain this time as she was curious at where this would lead. Helping her up, I got behind her and summoning all the strength I have in my body I picked the wolf woman up. A feat that took her by surprise as both my arms are carrying her legs and by extension her entire body. She managed to wrap her arms around my head for support and we simply continued from there.

"Oh Lavi! Ravage me! Rut me like the animal I am! Aaah!"

"Oh Whitney...ergh! I'm getting close!"

"So am I! Let's come together!"

Every thrust brought me closer to the edge and it was driving me crazy! Another minute of pistioning into her and I was ready to blow, but I told her that I wouldn't cum inside of her. I had to pull out and despite my natural urges to blow my load inside I resisted and managed to pull out. Just in time two as just a couple of rubs against her sex was enough for me to finally cum.

"LAVI!"  
"WHITNEY!"

We both screamed our names to the heavens, or in Whitney's case more of a howl, and slowly collapsed onto the piled sleeping bags in order to rest. My own body was already sweating profusely as I felt the adrenaline leave my body and soreness in my muscles finally took hold. We were both catching our breath as we laid together in the afterglow. Eventually, Whitney gained enough energy to move and adjusted herself by flipping herself over so she can face me. She was simply stunning as the moonlight highlighted the side of her body and revealed to me her warm smile and soft eyes. I lost track how long I was staring at her before she laid her body to rest on mines. Her head nuzzled underneath my own as we cuddled like two lovers.

"Lavi...thank you. I don't feel the sensation anymore."

"A-Anything for a friend, but whew...I didn't think I had it in me."

"You were an animal Lavi and I loved every second of it, but after this...can we really call ourselves friends?"

"Friends with benefits?" Whitney gave me a playful jab which hurt a bit as my body was still sore from the overextension I put it through in that sexual event, "Ow, sorry bad joke."

"Ah huh...try again before you ruin the mood."

"Okay okay...well I guess that would make us lovers then."

"Indeed, but do you know why?"

"Because we just had sex?"

"No, because I love you."

"W-What? Y-You do?"

"Mm-hm. For some time now actually; you're brave, courageous, and you're not afraid to be yourself. Hence why I wanted you and you alone to help me with my heat situation."

"I'm flattered, and as long as we're being honest with each other I like to say, I love you too Whitney. I'm not sure when it developed but in recent days, I saw you in new light and wondered what was wrong with me. Then I realized I wanted to be more than friends, so yeah...we're thing now."

I felt her hug me tighter upon hearing my words. I knew she felt relieved as she did indeed jump the gun calling us lovers without confirming I shared her feelings, but that wasn't a problem for me. She eventually lessened her hold on me as moved her head to kiss me on the cheek.

"Yes, we are a 'thing' as they say and I couldn't be happier. I'm glad you're my first Lavi."

"Wait what? You were a virgin?"

"Was, until now hero. My previous relationship with Apollo never went that far, so I was still virgin up to this point, what about you?"

"Same, that was my first time too. Had a little help from the internet for those positions I pulled off."

"Not that ferocity though, that was all you."

"Heh heh...yeah I almost lost myself there."

We both shared a small laugh before deciding to get up. We needed to get some sleep and we're not going to do it outside of a perfectly good tent. With the water bottles we already used we gave ourselves a small shower in order to wash off the sweat and love juices that were on us. After that, we used the packed in towels to dry ourselves off before we started putting some of the things back in the bag. We brought our sleeping bags back inside the tent along with our clothes. I was thinking of putting my own clothes back on until Whitney brought up an interesting idea.

"Lavi...why don't we sleep together naked tonight? We're now a couple after all."

I played with the idea in my head for a few seconds before answering, "You know what? Why not?"

She smiled at my answer and we folded our clothes before moving them to the side. She opened her sleeping bag and we both laid inside of it before zipping it up. It was a slightly tight fit, but it's cozy never the less as I wrapped my arms around Whitney from behind as we said our good nights to each other. We let sleep take us as we waited for the next the day to come.

**Day 9-10:**

The next day we didn't do much in the morning other than enjoy each other presence. However, this personal pleasure wouldn't last when we heard Rolf coming back to camp. We ended up frantically putting our clothes on as Rolf was confused on our panic and the smell that he picked up. He didn't pick that it was the smell of sex, but he didn't need to know that as we got dressed and met up with him.

After breakfast we made a game plan with each other to find out what we needed to do for the day. With food no longer a problem we needed to focus on finding the last raft piece so we can escape from the island. Our method of going about doing that didn't change much, Rolf would go solo and Whitney and I would stay together as we explore. We would explore two of the remaining corners of this small island for the entire day. Ultimately, no luck as we only found more food and hostile wildlife encounters. So, we returned to camp not so empty handed and rethinking where to go next.

"There are only two more places on the island we haven't checked yet. The Northwest and Southeast part of the island. We only got tomorrow and the next two days to find that part and make the raft so we can escape," Rolf said as we sat around the campfire.

"So, we're just going to do what we did before then," I said as there wasn't a plan rather what was just available to us.

"Pretty much, so yeah. We're ending this escape tomorrow as soon as we can!"

We all agreed as we turned in for that night. The next day came and we set off to finish this trip. Me and Whitney headed off in the Southeast part of the island while Rolf took the Northwest direction. We ended up hitting the beach and found nothing of any particular note which meant that Rolf headed in the right direction. This was confirmed when he radioed us in the walkie talkie.

"I found the last log! I'll be heading back with it soon."

"That's great to hear! We'll head back to camp as soon as we can."

"Got yah, see you soon!"

I put away my walkie talkie as Whitney hooked my arm around hers and pulled me closer to the beach, "We don't need to leave right now do we? Let's relax a bit shall we?"

"You know what, yeah."

We found a nice spot on the beach to sit down and rest on as Whitney cuddled up next to me. We simply look out at the waves as we reflect on our little adventure up to this point. We both found it funny that this started out as bonding experience between friends and now it's going to end with us leaving as couple with a friend. It's funny how life can be sometimes and how sometimes every little action we take can lead us to what we desire. In the case of Whitney and I, it was each other and perhaps maybe we could have become a couple without engaging in sex, but let's be frank I don't think we would have had it any other way. Not sure what would happen next from here on out, but I'm glad things worked out the way they did.

After spending sometime in the sun, we made our way back to camp. Nothing else happened along the way and I'm glad for that. I'm in a good mood and I rather not have it be interrupted by overgrown wildlife. We made it back before nightfall and we all had a little party to celebrate our victory over the island.

**Day 11:**

The next day, we began work on getting the raft parts to the beach after a good breakfast. This process took up a large portion of our day along with packing up our camping supplies. Once all the parts were at the beach with the dock, we built the raft which we finished assembling before the afternoon. We had one more meal before pushing the raft onto the water and taking off in it. We all gave hearty victory cry before radioing Kapp'n.

"Hey Kapp'n! We escaped!"

"Really?! Aye, color me impressed you land lubbers made it off! I'll be heading out for yea as soon as I can. Aye hope yea enjoyed your experience on the island, so eh...any feedback?"

"I'll tell you when we meet up. I got some things I want to point out to you," As I said this, I let my hand be intertwined with Whitney's much to Rolf's surprise.

"Aye aye, I look forward to it!"

The walkie talkie cut out as I look over to Whitney who in turn gave me a warm smile.

"Whoa, did I miss something between you two?"

"Yeah, there is a funny story about that, but all you need to know is that we're a couple now. Ain't that right Whitney?"

"Verily Lavi."

Rolf continued to scratch his head as we continued to sail through waves. For me and Whitney, we're sailing towards a new beginning.


End file.
